miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 37
Patch #37 - Experimental Only This experimental version is running in a slower, profiling mode to allow better data collection Maximum players for the experimental server is set to 50 players to collect performance and memory data. We will be continually updating the experimental build with new fixes and features until it's ready to be pushed to all servers. Right now it's primary purpose is to test the server performance and client performance/crashes. It is a 4GB download to switch to experimental. If you know how, it's recommended you make a copy of the current live Miscreated folder in Steam so you can rename it back later without needing to download the 4GB difference again to play on live servers. Shader Cache * Generation of shaders is enabled in this build to collect a more complete list for future updates Servers * General performance improvements * Improvements to manage items in tents and crates * Fix for running out of network IDs * Reduce memory footprint per player Game * EasyAntiCheat updated * Spawned items from tents/vehicles/AI corpses should be restored when logging back in * Volumetric fog is disabled * Max view distance now varies based on spec (from 1km to 4km) * Default spec is now Medium instead of High * Texture resolution now varies per spec * Disabled silhouette POM World * Removed some static items from the world that are now spawned and usable to reduce confusion UI * Changes to confirmation window title * Timers no longer reset when moving around in the menu Vehicles * Damage model for quadbike updated * Adjusted particle effects for the f100 truck Items * Adjusted the max pile size for some rounds Combat * When bandaging another player they will now receive a message Base Building * Gnome health reduced * Added in missing pine tree to get wood from * Dismantling a generator will now give you the generator component back * Dismantling a work light will now give you the work light component back Animations * Reduced the sway when holding the map so it can be read easier Models * Physics proxies improved on some weapons so they don't bounce around so much when dropped * Added LODs for main player skin * Added LODs for crafted weapons * Added LODs for 22 pistol weapons Textures/Materials * Improved tactical shotgun textures * Updated wolf eyes * HK45 weapon updated Patch #37 - 07/29/2016 * Carrying Objects * We have added support for being able to carry objects in your hands (pick them up with no weapon equipped). Right now the only thing you can carry are animals, but more items/features will be added in future updates. Animal System * The first iteration of our new animal system is included in this update. It is a very lightweight, networked system for simple animals in the game (non-aggressive) * Roosters and pigs are currently spawning in game - more animals will be added in future updates * Animals may be killed and harvested/looted * With your hands empty, you may pick up animals and carry them around * When dropped they will stay in the general area where they were dropped at * If you drop them in your base's radius they will persist through a server restart Servers * General performance improvements * Improvements to manage items in tents and crates * Fix for running out of network IDs * Reduce memory footprint per player * Server will only start if its data can be loaded from the database (should fix missing bases issue) * Fixed players not properly becoming non-relevant to other players Game * Shader cache regenerated with latest data - should help reduce stutters/freezing * Spawned items from tents/vehicles/AI corpses should be restored when logging back in (would disappear before) * Volumetric fog is disabled, but normal fog still exists * Maximum view distance now varies based on spec (from 1km to 4km) - Object Detail video setting * Default spec is now Medium instead of High * Texture resolution now varies per spec * Disabled silhouette POM * Player corpse not being visible issue should be fixed World * Removed some static items from the world that are now spawned and usable to reduce confusion (tents, etc.) * Ambient sounds areas improved with correct setup and recommendations from Crytek * New variations of three story buildings added * Rooster and pig spawn points added * Sedan spawn points added AI * Mutants now have an increased chance to have loot and can have more than one item * Brute mutant added - stronger and tougher than other mutants UI * Changes to confirmation window title * Timers no longer reset when moving around in the menu Vehicles * Sedan added - multiple color variations * Damage model for quadbike updated * Adjusted particle effects for the f100 truck * Vehicles will no longer leak fuel/oil when not running * Moved all exit locations a little further away to reduce chance of being killed when exiting Items * Adjusted the maximum pile size for some rounds * All types of ammo can now spawn in piles * Pickaxe changed to a secondary weapon - increased spawn rate * Flare gun now spawns with a pile of flares - flare rounds can stack * Scarves added (several variations) Crafting * Several variations of crafted headbands added * Added size of sandbags to description Combat * When bandaging another player, they will now receive a message * Adjusted bleed particle effect location for players Base Building * Gnome health reduced * Added in missing pine tree to get wood from * Dismantling a generator will now give you the generator component back * Dismantling a work light will now give you the work light component back Animations * Reduced the sway when holding the map so it is easier to read * M40A5 now has a dry fire animation and sound when looking through the scope * Adjusted how bow animations work - should function much better now * Fixed recurve bow select animation * Grey wolf LOD skinning issues fixed * Fixed sprinting with flashlight - now useful again whilst sprinting Sounds * M40A5 sounds added for racking when firing using the scope Models * Physics proxies improved on some weapons so they don't bounce around so much when dropped * Added LODs for main player skin (LODs help with optimization) * Added LODs for crafted weapons * Added LODs for 22 pistol weapons * Added LODs for the megalites * Added LODs for hunting knife * Added LODs for crossbow * Added LODs for hk45 pistol * Added LODs for g18 pistol * Added LODs for m40 * Added LODs for hammer * Added LODs for squeegee * Added LODs for the river dam * Added LODs for tractor * Flashlight altered to add in glass pane Textures/Materials * Improved tactical shotgun textures * Grey wolf eye overlay added for specular reflection * HK45 weapon updated * Flashlight texture updated * Lean-to textures updated * Updated textures for chicken coop * HK45 normal map errors fixed Patch #37 Hotfix - 08/05/2016 * Added correct surface types to material of sedan * Scarves can to be turned into rags * Pipebomb can be crafted again * Pickaxe can be stored in clothing now * Reset animal's collision detection when they are dropped so they don't walk through objects * Animal holding position fixed * Animal sounds for the pig work * "The Mist" weather pattern disabled due to volumetric fog not working * Pig is animated when held (and makes an occasional sound effect) * VoIP adjustments * View distance for items slightly increased * Text message is displayed when trying to start a vehicle with missing parts * Some miscellaneous minor performance improvements * Change to hopefully prevent the purple screen some people would have when joining a server * Vehicle rubber banding fix - may still do it for a few seconds until a client is fully disconnected * Shotgun shells now shoot the correct number of pellets (was only doing 1/6th the damage) * More optimizations for low spec settings << Back to Patch #36 | Proceed to Patch #38 >> Category:Patch